Suffocation: A Victorious Vampire Fic
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: There was something strange about Beck Oliver, the guy who sits behind Tori Vega in Liteature night classes. Maybe he has something to hide, a sceret that may lead to sweet Suffocation. AU One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Suffocation: A Victorious Vampire Fic

by McLP

Summary: There was something strange about Beck Oliver, the guy who sits behind Tori Vega in Liteature night classes. Maybe he has something to hide, a sceret that may lead to sweet Suffocation. AU One-shot.

A/N: Yet inspired by the song Suffocation by Crystal Castles. Great band. Everyone's a little bit older. Mostly in there 20s. If I get alot of reviews for this, I would consider on making another story.

.

.

.

_We ignore refused consent  
>animals do not repent<br>courtesy to intervene  
>weathered down my selfish needs<em>

.

.

.

Tori Vega tried to pay attention in her Liteature night class. She opted to take night class courses due to her job as a waitress in a downtown diner made her think twice about serving customers at this time of night. She could drive but her sister always have the car in her possession or makes a big deal about not having it as much as she wants.

_Spoiled brat_, Tori thought darkly as she scribble down her notes in her spiral notebook. Once, done writing she tap her pen lightly against her desk. She wasnt impatient, wishing the hour class with the boring teacher would end very soon. It was that she could feel the eyes of her classmate on her back yet again. Tori never seem to get a good look at her mysterious classmate. All she could get a glimpse of was his shoulder length dark brown hair. She tried to summon up the courage to say something to him since he has been sitting behind her for three weeks now. But everytime Tori try to talk to her classmate, she chicken out at the last minute.

_Just say hi. Strike a a friendly conversation_. She thought to herself. _Talk about normal stuff like...the weather! Yeah thats a real good ice-breaker._

With subject on mind and conversation pre-plan in her head, Tori waited to the final bell ring. She chanted 'weather' in her head like a ritual mantra. The teacher then talked about what they would be reviewing for tomorrow and also a project to start of the new year.

"It has seem that you have all the basics requirements down." the teacher drone on as he pace back and forth in front of the chalk board. "Now I am going to assign you all a project tomorrow that would last for the next few weeks. You would be assigned a partner prior to your tests that you have taken on the first day. The project would be focus on all that we have learned during the last few weeks."

Before she could continue the final bell rang, students began to scrable up their papers, bags, and notebooks. Everyone shuffling out of the door into the quite hallways. Tori quickly slide all of her items, dumping it into her decorated messenger bag. She stodd up quickly pulling down her overlarge sweatshirt as she turn around to find her classmate. He was gone, leaving nothing but his prescene and scent lingering in the class room. Tori slowly inhale the scent into her nose as she close her eyes in a dreamy state.

_He smell like rain_. She thought to herself, adjusting her strap on her shoulder._ I wonder if it was raining outside now?_

With that thought she left the classroom with the few remaining students.

.

.

.

_I suffocate  
>and promise me you won't resuscitate<br>and if I change my mind it's far too late  
>I'm wasting my days as I've wasted my nights and I've wasted my youth<br>you're waiting for something you've waited in vain because there's nothing for you_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

She was looking for him again. This brought amusement and intrest in the young man. He grin as he watch her run towards a waiting car that was clearly playing a latest pop music on full blast. He could hear the light banter coming from her and another person. She looked over her shoulder before opening said door then slipping into the car. She was out of his sight in mere minutes but not out of his mind or his thoughts. Tori Vega was a interesting girl. She was quite yet well-spoken when giving the rare chance. She was smart and quick to answer any questions that the teacher my have. Night classes was never boring if a certain brunette was in his last class, he didnt care for the classes before him. Only the last one. Only the one with Tori Vega.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" a whisper in his ear snap him out of his thoughts. The grin that was on his face now turn into a slight frown as he peer down into his mate's eyes. His mate cling onto his arm tightly as she press her small body against his. "Earth to Beck? You're girlfriend is talking to you."

Ah, yes. Beck had a girlfriend but she was only a mate. A mate that likes to claim possession over him every chance she gets. Whereever he goes, Jade always willingly follows. He never had anyone follow him faithfully like she did. Maybe it was because that she beg him to turn her into a vampire so that they could spend the rest of their immortal lives being with each other, forever. The idea, three years ago, was a wonderful idea. Since Beck only had eyes for Jade. She was spunky and unpredictable. She said whatever came to her mind and wasnt scared of anything, not even when Beck told her about his dark sceret.

Jade wasnt scared like many girls should be or acting like Beck would be some sparkly-deer eatting sad excuse for a vampire. Beck was one hundred percent vampire. When in contact with the sun, his skin would burn not sparkle like diamonds. He thrust for blood, not animal blood. Human blood. His life was nothing but hunting, feeding, and doing megar things to appear human. Going to night school was one of them. Of course he has been schooled before, he was at least 50 years old. But the joy of preying on innocent school girls gave him the drive he needs. But due to the fact of his 'girlfriend' keeping him on such a tight leash. His fun was also cut short.

Beck never question her feeding habits. Her anger gets the best of her. Resulting in killing innocents making the pair going from town to town. Beck made sure that they wasnt caught or suspected. He wasnt going to change his life over his mate's foolish human emotions.

"Nothing." he told her, hoping the answer would keep her sasitfied. "How was your night?"

"Hmm, boring as usual." Jade snuggling her face into his arms. The motion was cute which made Beck smiled at her. "I thought I saw you eyeing that girl,again." She hiss the last word as her eyes began to glint a faint shade of red. Beck didnt want to aruge about it as he merely lifted his shoulders.

"New prey."

"Really? It has been weeks, Beck. She could have been dead by now." Beck couldnt help it but agree. If she was just some ordinary girl, Beck would have already seduce her and suck her dry. He now find himself in a very awkward poistion. Was he losing his touch? He shook such thoughts from his head as he made a small gesture for the couple to take a walk.

"Forget it. Lets go get something to eat." Jade slightly open her mouth to aruge or to pry more about it but she quickly close it at the mention of food. Beck know how to shut up his little mate. With the promise to rip someone throat open or tear into a burger. His charms never cease to fail on his Jade.

.

.

.

_Suffocation_  
>.<p>

.

.

Thunder vibrated her window panes as Tori jump in her seat. Her reading glasses slip from her nose again as her face pale. Oh how she hated the thunder and the lightning. She shifted her glasses on her face as she return to her homework. Lightning brighten the room which made Tori shudder as she quickly shifted her gaze to her laptop screen. An im chat between her and her other classmate, Cat. Was still opened, the two have been talking about their days and then the conversation came to stand-still when homework was brought up.

Tori enjoy the bubbly red-head company. It made her move here to seem least depressing. Tori moved down her to Hollywood to live with her bratty older sister and mother. Ever since her father died from a car accident, Tori's mother have been acting depress so leaving her grandparents to stay closer to her grive stricken mother. Tori made herself a promise that she wont ever leave her side again. A ding broke her thoughts as she look at the new message on her screen but it wasnt from Cat's screen name.

_ScissorLuv: Stay away from Beck_

_Tori Vega: Who is this?_

_ScissorLuv: U know if u wanna stay alive then i suggest u change yur scrn name_

_Tori Vega: What?_

_Tori Vega: Look I dnt know who u r or how u got my scrn name but i want u 2 stop_

_ScissorLuv: leave Beck alone then people wont get hurt if u catch my drift_

The person had left the chat making Tori stare at her screen til her eyes burn. She re-read the whole chat, word for word. She didnt give out her screen name to Cat and a couple of other classmates she was friends with. But that threat, it made Tori worried. She didnt even talk to Beck! Let alone look in his direction. Whoever it was they must have mistaken her with someone else. It has to be some sort of honest mistake. A jealous stalker was all Tori could sum up. Beck didnt appear to have a girlfriend or much to Tori's knowledge, she doesnt know he had one. But whomever the person was, Tori hope she dont have to deal with her again.

.

.

.

_Humility yet to be seen  
>models made of plasticene<br>morality disgrace us now  
>entertain and take a bow<em>

.

.

.

_Stay away from Beck_

_leave Beck alone then people wont get hurt if u cacth my drift_

She stare at her handiwork as a evil smirk began to form on her pale face. She meant every word of it. There was many girls before Tori that played dumb or stupid. Some putting up with the facade very well, the others however did not. Jade kill without any mercy between the girls. She tear their throats out, smash their pretty little heads into a cement wall so that their hair drip with the red substance that she craves, or suck them til every last drop of blood was gone from their perfect bodies. Over the years, Jade hated the thought no, the idea of some girl waltzing her way into Beck's life. And Beck falling in love with them like he did with her. Jade didnt dress like normal girls or prefer to be called as one. Even before being turned into a creature of the night, she made herself out to be different.

She scarfice way too much just to lose Beck to some air-head of a woman. Not just any woman but a beautiful, innocent woman. Jade didnt care though as long as she stay away from her Beck. She would live within this dream-like state forever. Even if it means she would have to kill everyone in Tori Vega's family.

.

.

.

_I suffocate  
>and promise me you won't resuscitate<br>and if I change my mind it's far too late  
>I'm wasting my days as I've wasted my nights and i've wasted my youth<br>you're waiting for something you've waited in vain because there's nothing for you  
><em>

.

.

.

"Hello." Tori whirled around to see a man staring at her with a pleasent smile on his face. He had a handsome face with no trace of scars or markings, his eyes were a deep brown color, and his hair. His dark brown hair reaches his shoulder. Tori knew instantly who it was and felt a huge lump in her throat. Instead of saying something to redeem herself from staring to much at the man before her, Beck chuckle in amusement at her reaction.

"Are you always like this when someone says 'hello'?" he asked, his deep brown eyes glow with laughter.

"I-I-I, no. I just-I mean-I didnt know you could talk." was all that Tori could muster up. Beck gave her a weird look as he tilt his head to the side.

"I do speak." Tori felt bad for insulting him judging the hurt in his tone as she began to stammering again to apologize.

"S-sorry! Of course you do! I mean its just that," Tori struggle to find the words. Beck raised his eyebrow at the reactions and sudden emotions shown across her flush face. He began to smirk at this since he never did give any girl he was attracted to this kind of reaction to a mere greeting.

"Its just what?"

"Its just that, you know. You dont even speak. Like talk to me." Tori manage to spill out. Beck stood there as he cross his arms lazily across his chest, judging by his body language. He wanted Tori to explain what she mean. "Well, you have been sitting behind me for quite awhile. I know the whole class introduce themselves but after that, you pretty much kept to yourself."

Beck never really thought of it that way. He did kept to himself because he didnt want too much attention drawn any more to him then he has. Beck wasnt out for making friends since those tend to be short-lived by him. It was hard being someone like Beck, having limit people to trust or to talk too. Tori was right in that aspect of him being a loner. He just didnt want to have personal attachments.

"I guess, I just prefer it." he sighed. Tori began to feel bad all over again as she quickly played with her hair for a moment. "But it doesnt mean I could try and make friends."

Tori looked up in shock at Beck's smiling face, Tori blush again as she slowly start to smile too. But then she remember the im threats, she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Something wrong?" Beck asked. Tori didnt know if she should tell Beck about ScissorLuv, he would probably say the same thing she kept telling herself. Just another stalker. Besides, whats the worst a fan girl can do? Tori always can file a lawsuit since her mother is a lawyer.

"N-nothing. Just a little chilly in here." she lied. Beck stood there until the bell ring for the start of class. Beck gave Tori another worried look before he took his seat behind here.

The class started off with what the teacher talked about last time, the writing project that the class is suppose to do for the next following weeks. The project consit of working with a partner that they must keep in contact at all times. Tori had no problem with this since she could work out a decent schedule with her partner. Thats when the teacher began to call out names for the assigned partners.

"Beck Oliver you will be working with Tara Gunn."

Tori felt a little disappointed that she wont be working with her new friend but they can still talk every now and then. She couldnt help but see the giddy reaction the blonde girl let out as she quickly wave to Beck. He, however, showed no intrest in the blonde whatsoever as he kept his gaze on Tori.

"Tori Vega, your partner would be Robbie Sharpio." Tori didnt know who that was but she caught a hand waving in the air to see it connected to a guy with brown curly hair and glasses. Tori did the polite thing and waved to him. She really havent talk to Robbie but she did remember him.

With partners assigned and papers handed out, the teacher went back on to the lesson for the night. When the final bell rang, Tori quickly put her things into a bag. Last time her sister, Trina, didnt want to wait for Tori to put her things away in her locker so she decided to drive around. Making a dash for the door, she toss Robbie an apology look. She really need to get home and see how her mother is doing. Plus, she could always find out Robbie's contact information from either the school or Cat.

Rushing to her locker, Tori spin the dial to her three numbers. Opening the locker, she began to switch her things around.

"Whats the rush?" a voiced asked making Tori jump in her place. Beck was leaning against the locker next to her's. She swore she say Beck still sitting at his desk, how did he get here so fast? Shaking the thought from her head, she close her locker back.

"I need to get home." she said in a rush as she walked down the halway. Beck followed her. Tori didnt mind the company but the threats still swim in her head.

"I know something is wrong." Beck intrupted her thoughts. "You can tell me if you want. That is what friends do, right?"

"I-I just need to get home," Tori assured but Beck wasnt buying it.

"Tori.."

"Um, here." Tori dug into one of her bag pockets to pull out a sticky note and pen. She scribble down her phone number and screen name. "You can contact me anytime. If you want to talk that is. Dont worry about me though, its stress." Before Beck could say anything, Tori caught sight of her sister's car parked outside. She gave Beck a friendly smile and wave as she left him there. Unaware that a certain girlfriend was watching the exchange the whole time.

After checking that her mother was doing fine, Tori went ahead and fixed her plate of dinner. She didnt eat much when she woke up from school. Her stomach had its eyes on the meatloaf and mashed potatoes all day. Warming said meal in the mircowave, Tori head upstairs to her room to boot up her computer. She pulled out her phone, notebook, and textbooks from her bag. Once she log in her pasword for her laptop, she clicked the firefox icon. Before she can log into her usual sites, a faint ding was heard. Her dinner was ready.

"Food!" she groaned as she rush back down the stairs. Grabbing the hot plate from the mircowave, she sat it down as she grab a glass from the cardboards. She looked into the fridge and pull out a carton of juice. Fxing up her meal, she took the items with her up the stairs. Before she could reach her room she already can hear the sound of her phone ringing. Putting her stuff down she look at the cover to see that someone has left her 6 text messages. Raising an eyebrow, Tori choose to ignore it and quickly log into her im-chat site, the school website, and leave google on one of her tabs just in case she needs it.

Her attention was drawn to her first tab that blinked about 10 ims being sent. Clicking onto it, Tori began to read the messages.

_ScissorLuv: I warned u about leaving Beck alone_

_ScissorLuv: U thnk ur so smart Vega_

_ScissorLuv: Let me tell u a lil sceret, I am NOT a stalker or a fan gurl_

_Scissorluv: I am smting far worse_

_ScissorLuv: U grls think ur so perfect_

_ScissorLuv: w/ ur long hair and pretty faces, long legs and nice tits_

_ScissorLuv: i wonder do u like 2 see ur pretty face get smash against a brick wall?_

_ScissorLuv: or do u like to be choke 2 death_

_ScissorLuv: maybe even smting worse_

_ScissorLuv: mark my words Vega...ur a dead woman...DEAD_

_ScissorLuv: I got my eye on u_

The messages began to make Tori stomach lurch. Who ever it was, they must have seen Tori speaking to Beck and didnt like what they have seen. All the hunger seem to left her body and now replace with sickness. She slide her warm plate to the side as she deleted the chat box. She need to concentrate on something else other then the threats. By clicking on her itunes icon, she began to pay music as she work on her homework. By 2:20 am, she was half way finish but the thoughts of the ims kept coming back into her mind.

_I must be tired to be thinking about those._ She thought. _Maybe a quick nap would do me some good. Dont have any work in the morning._

Shutting down her laptop and going back downstairs to store her half-eaten dinner into the fridge. Tori began to get ready for bed. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, she tucked herself under the covers and switch her lights off. Settling in, she let her ind wander but her cell-phone keeps vibrating. Shutting the device off and tossing it on her bedstand, Tori once again let sleep consume her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tori, Tori." a voice called out to her.<strong>_

_**"Hello? Who is it?"**_

_**"Its me Beck."**_

_**"Oh! Hey, Beck." Tori smiled at the familiar man. It was strange to see him in her room, on her bed nonetheless. Tori tilted her head as she walked by him unaware by the blackness in his eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"**_

_**In one quick motion, Beck began to lunge towards Tori and place her flat on the floor with his body press heavily on her back and his breathe hitting her neck. Tori let out a shriek of surprise as she tried to squrim her way out of his grip but his hands and body were too strong. She felt powerless. Then, fear began to hit her.**_

_**"Wh-whats going on?" she asked.**_

_**"You smell so good, Tori." Beck whisper to her. Making her skin crawl. She then felt something sharp against her neck, her eyes grew wide in fear as she didnt have to turn around to know that Beck's fangs were tracing her bare neck. "But I wonder, how do you taste?"**_

_**Without any warning, Tori felt the sharpness of the bite. She let out a blood-curling scream as Beck began to suck her dry of her blood.**_

* * *

><p>The screaming continued as she quickly shot up from her bed. She panted heavily as her whole body was slick with sweat, she wipe the seat from her forehead as she hug her body for warmth.<p>

_What the hell was that?_ she thought. In truth, it can only be one thing. She was watching way too many horror movies as of late oe eatting bad food or mostly it was just the stress getting to her again. Calming herself down, Tori laid back into her bed. It was a weird dream especially one that center around her new friend, Beck. The dream was odd though, the thought of Beck being a blood-thristy vampire that seek out her blood. Tori began to laugh dryly as she tried to concentrate on positive things. Turnign on to her side, her eyes grew in fear as she saw a girl press a bloody hand to her screendoor. She open her mouth into a wide grin to show off her bloody fangs as well as she mouth her names at her. Tori was so shaken and so scared she didnt scream but fainted.

Hours later she felt shoulders waking her up. Tori open her eyes and sling her arms across them from the sun rays.

"I swear Tori, you're more diffcult to wake up." her mother mutter under her breathe. "Wake up. We need to talk."

Tori groaned in response then suddenly shot up in her bed to quickly scan her screendoor. There was no smirking girl there or blood.

Maybe it was just a dream?

"Tori?" her mother stare at her then she remember that her mother have woken her up.

"Oh, morning." she smiled at her. "Whats wrong mom?"

"Have you seen you're sister?" Tori shook her head. The last time she have seen the older girl was last night when she had drop her off. Her mother gave a shaky sigh as she shooked her head. "The police called this morning saying that they have found the car parked at a club but Trina was nowhere to be found."

Then the fear came back to Tori as she let the words sink into her. She couldnt help but picture the girl with the bloody grin.

"But knowing Trina, she was probably too drunk to drive and let a friend took her to their place." her mother then got up from Tori's bed and began to walk out of the door. "Dont worry too much. I just wanted to let you know and to see if you known anything. Go back to sleep."

With the new information Tori finally let her body relax but she still feel tense and a new feelling of being watched. She hug her body once again as she hope, prayed that whereever her sister was that she was ok. She prayed with all her might that she was somewhere safe.

.

.

.

Suffocation

.

.

.


	2. Sequel

A/N: The Sequel To Suffocation aka Vanished is now out. It took me 7 hours to write it and think it! Be on the look-out for it! But here's a sneak peak...

Trina never felt so alive or had so much fun in her life! In the middle of their erotic dance, she began to feel a sudden drop of the temperture. She open her eyes to see someone stare back at her with black, alluring eyes. Trina halted her actions as she just stood there. She felt like she was in some sort of trance.

"Trina, Trina. Come out to play." the voice beckon her. Trina suddenly felt a strong pull to the voice as she pulled away from the two handsome twins she was bumping and grinding with. Her friends gave her a werid look but dismissed her actions thinking that all the liquor must have gotten to her already.

"Trina, the smell of your sweat lures me in." the voice continued to talk to her but it sang to her almost as she walked towards it.

"Your heartbeat, does sing to me." it kept singing, the more Trina walked towards it the more louder the voice became. Drowning out all the noises even her increasing heartbeat, she suddenly felt fear. She wanted to panic, she wanted to call out to her friends but somehow she knew she was far gone from any help as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Run little Trina, Run." the voice sing-songed. And feeling the spell being lifted from her, thats what Trina could do. She ran, she ran out from the club into a dark alley. Fear latch onto every sense, every part of her body. She panted heavily as cold sweat began to form on her forehead and arms. She quickly ran out towards the busy streets as fast as her heels could carry her. Thats when she heard the musical laughter filled her ears, she began to let out screams of fear as she kept telling her legs to move faster.

"Running feet, beats my blood." the voice sing.

Trina finally made it out to the streets. She push some people out of the way as she tried to run somewhere safe, she would run all the way home if she had to. She didnt give a shit, she was fucking scared out of her natural mind! She was never this scared in her life before. If she stop running away from the voice that sang into her ears, she knew it would be all over. Without paying attention she trip on a forgien object as her body tilted onto the streets.

The sound of a horn blasting made her open her eyes in terror as those lights and the sound got closer, Trina open her mouth to scream but no sound came out as she meet her dismise.

"My ghost inside you, Soon will be." she heard the voice.


End file.
